Stormy Night
by Otakuprincess24
Summary: Gojyo and Sanzo get into an argument over something minor, but it ends up escalating into a major fight. Hakkai tries to mediate, but suffers the wrath of both Gojyo and Sanzo.


Title: Stormy Night

Author: Otakuprincess

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rating: PG-13

Fandom: Saiyuki

Summary: Gojyo and Sanzo get into an argument over something minor, but it ends up escalating into a major fight. Hakkai tries to mediate, but suffers the wrath of both Gojyo and Sanzo.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Saiyuki. The characters, shorelines and everything else belong to Kazuya Minekura. This is JUST a work of fiction so please don't sue me. . .you won't get much anyways.

As the Sanzo party climbed into the jeep, Sanzo looked up at the sky. It was only mid afternoon, but the sky was already getting dark and ominous. Sanzo didn't like the looks of it so he tried to hurry his companions along. "Come on you guys, hurry it up already. I want to make it to the next town before the rain comes."

Gojyo glanced over at Sanzo's scowling face and knew he was serious. "All right, all right. Geez Sanzo, get a grip. It's just a little rain, not like it's going to hurt you or anything."

"Shut your mouth and move your ass. Don't presume you know anything about me," Sanzo snapped impatiently.

Sanzo's mood went from bad to worse as they headed off to the next town. Sanzo hated the rain; in fact, it always made him depressed and moody. He tried not to think of his painful past, when he felt a drop on his forehead. "Oh shit, this isn't good," he growled. "Hey Hakkai, can't this thing go any faster? It's starting to rain."

"I'm going as fast as I can Sanzo. Don't worry; the next town isn't too far away now. We should make it before it gets too bad." Only Hakkai seemed to know how much the rain affected Sanzo.

The fog started to thicken, making it harder to see. The lights on Hakkai's jeep could barely cut through it. Finally the town came into view in the distance and Sanzo couldn't have been happier.

Goku, who had been asleep most of the way, awoke with a yawn. "I'm hungry. Hey Sanzo, when can we eat? C'mon, I'm going to die of starvation here! Sanzo!"

The vein in Sanzo's forehead began to throb as he glared back at Goku. "You know, this isn't the time to piss me off you stupid monkey! I'm already in a foul mood as it is. So keep your mouth shut okay?"

"But Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

"Eat this then!" Sanzo whacked Goku over the head with his fan.

"Oww, that hurt! Sanzo, why are you always so violent. Could you maybe be a little bit more compassionate?"

Sanzo just growled and whacked Goku again.

Fortunately they reached the local inn before Sanzo really lost his temper. As soon as they went inside, the sky opened up and unleashed its fury on the earth. Sanzo walked up to the man at the front desk and reserved four single rooms, putting it on the charge card that was given to him. Gojyo saw this as his golden opportunity and walked over to Sanzo. "Hey man, you think I could borrow that card of yours? I'm out of smokes and I also want to pick up a six pack."

"Use your own damn money! This card isn't supposed to be used to fulfill your every need and desire!"

"Oh come on Sanzo. I can't believe I'm agreeing with Goku, but you could be a little bit more compassionate. You are a monk after all."

"Listen, no means no! Just drop it already! Don't make me silence you permanently because I will if you piss me off enough!"

"God he's so uptight. No wonder he never gets laid," Gojyo muttered under his breath.

"You want to say that to my face?"

Gojyo turned around to see a very pissed off Sanzo glaring back at him. He contemplated on whether or not he should tell Sanzo how he really felt and decided he had to get it off his chest. "Yeah I have something to say to you all right! You think you're the shit, waving that little banishing gun around whenever something doesn't go your way! You hide behind that puny weapon because you know that you could never defeat me without it. You're just way too uptight Sanzo. It's no wonder you never get any action with the ladies. You're such a turn off!"

Sanzo's face started twitching, and he was obviously getting more infuriated by the second. "Are you quite finished?"

"For now I guess. C'mon let's have it. I know you have something to say."

Sanzo clenched his fists in anger and took in a deep breath. "First of all, I can kick your sorry ass without this banishing gun. I don't want to waste bullets on someone like you anyway. . ."

"Why you son of a -" Gojyo tried to interrupt but Sanzo cut him off.

"Second of all, you're the last person I need to get advice from about women. You have no shame whatsoever and will flirtwith anything with two legs as long as she's pretty enough for you, or easy enough to get into your bed. It's really disgusting to watch," Sanzo growled at Gojyo. "You don't show any class at all."

Hakkai and Goku were just standing there, watching in shock as Gojyo and Sanzo continued to argue. After a while Hakkai decided to try and intervene, "Umm...hey Sanzo, Gojyo, why don't you both take a breather? We're all a little on edge. I know you two don't really mean any of what you're saying."

Sanzo and Gojyo both glared over at him and in unison shouted, "Shut up Hakkai!"

Hakkai stood there speechless, a little hurt by their bluntness. "I was only trying to help. Please forgive me."

The storm outside was getting progressively worse and it seemed to mirror the storm inside the inn. Lightning began to strike down from the heavens, creating a new level of tension between the four companions. For a while none of them spoke. Finally after a minute or so, Sanzo broke the silence. "Hell with all of you! I'm going to bed!"

After he stormed off to his room, Hakkai and Goku looked over at Gojyo, who was still fuming from the argument. Hakkai walked over to him to try and calm his friend down a bit. Before Hakkai could even open his mouth, Gojyo spoke. "Listen Hakkai, I'm sorry I snapped at you. That was uncalled for. That damn monk...he just pisses me off. Hope you're not angry with me."

"Don't worry about it Gojyo. That's what we call misdirected rage. No worries. But honestly, you really should remember that Sanzo doesn't like the rain. He always gets depressed and moody. . ." Gojyo looked at Hakkai with an eyebrow raised. "Okay, more moody than usual," Hakkai said with a smile. "Listen, why don't we call it a night? We can discuss this in the morning."

"Awwww mannn, I'm hungry!" Goku moaned. "We didn't get to eat anything, not one little thing!"

"God you're such an annoying brat! Is food all you think about?

"Shut up you perverted water sprite! I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"Oh you want to start something, huh? That might not be a good idea though. The lack of food has probably impaired your judgment."

Hakkai shook his head in disappointment and let out a heavy sigh. "Please, can you two stop fighting? You are making me look like the sanest one of us all. Let's go see if we can find something for Goku to eat."

Goku jumped for joy. "Yay! Foooood! Foooood!"

They went to the dining area and sat down at a table. The man who helped Sanzo get the rooms earlier came over and took their orders. After Goku was done stuffing his face, they went to their respective rooms and called it a night. Hakkai walked over to Sanzo's room and knocked to see if he was still awake.

"Sanzo? Are you still up?"

"Yeah, I am. What the hell do you want Hakkai? I really don't feel like having a heart to heart chat right now."

"Don't get all worked up. I just brought you something to eat. We went to dinner because Goku wouldn't stop whining."

"Thanks for the thought but I'm not hungry. Go give it to the monkey; I'm sure that he's already hungry again.

Hakkai sighed and walked down the hallway to Goku's room. He opened the door only to see Goku fast asleep. Not wanting the food to go to waste, Hakkai went to his own room and gave the food to Hakuryu. "I hope things are better tomorrow," Hakkai said with a sigh. And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

As the sunlight streamed in through the windows, Sanzo tossed and turned in his bed, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light. He gave up quickly and decided to get out of bed. His head was still ringing from last night. Gojyo had really let him have it. He put on his robe and went to the dining area, knowing that the others were probably already there. Sure enough, there they were eating breakfast. Sanzo cleared his throat and they all looked up.

"Oh Sanzo, good morning. Have a seat." Hakkai moved down to make room for him.

As soon as Sanzo took his seat, Gojyo spoke. "Hey Sanzo, listen, about last night. . .I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. . ."

Sanzo raised his hand, cutting Gojyo off. "Don't even worry about it. Just as long as you've learned your lesson."

"Oh yeah, and what lesson would that be?" Gojyo said with a smirk.

"Never to piss me off."

Gojyo chuckled, "Fair enough Sanzo, fair enough. Trust me I've learned my lesson."

After they were finished eating, they checked out of their rooms and got their things ready to head out. Hakkai went outside to start up the jeep, and after they were all piled in, they headed out on the road again.


End file.
